


Primer

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face-Fucking, If you want - Freeform, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Sort of - Kylo drinks some from Hux, breast pump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo helps Hux use the breast pump for the first time and Hux is happy to indulge his lover when the whole thing very clearly arouses Kylo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primer

**Author's Note:**

> This would not have seen the light of day without the support and encouragement of two incredibly wonderful people, one of whom this was written for. Thank you so much for everything. You guys are amazing.
> 
> Sharing this because it was pointed out to me that if people don't share stuff like this everyone out there with obscure kinks will think they're one their own.

Hux hisses at the contact, his breasts aching and sensitive, his nipples raw. At the merest touch milk flows from them, dripping from reddened flesh and running down over the soft swell where their second child grows. As a second bead forms, Kylo’s thumb catches it, the touch making Hux shudder.

“Too sensitive?”

Hux nods, leaning back on his hands a fraction. He’s topless and perched on the edge of the sofa as he waits for Kylo to use the device they’d recently bought. Nursing is hard, and Hux is grateful for the chance of some relief. Kylo also seems excited by the prospect, but Hux strongly suspects that it has more to do with the action of milking than anything else. Kylo loves the soft swell of his small breasts, and suckles as often as Hux will allow him. Kylo’s favorite thing - especially before their son was born - was to kneel with his mouth pressed against Hux’s belly, drinking the milk that ran in rivulets from Hux’s breasts when they were milked. The stains that would soak through the tops Hux wore brought Kylo to him more readily than anything else ever had, and he’d cradle Kylo to him as his lover lavished attention on each breast in turn, sucking and licking until the fabric was unsalvageable and both of them were breathless and panting.

Hux misses that. Discomfort now dictates how often he can indulge Kylo, and even feed his own child. There have been times when it’s been too painful to even think about breastfeeding. Luckily right now it’s only slight discomfort that causes him to react, rather than anything more severe. He relaxes as Kylo’s hand moves to the side, stroking and gently cupping Hux’s small breast in his hand and causing more milk to seep out.

“Would you like me to put some salve on afterwards?”

“Please,” Hux agrees, hips shifting marginally at the sight of Kylo, who now kneels before him.

Ignoring the pump, Kylo leans in. Hux’s hand smooths over his hair just as Kylo’s lips reach the outside of his breast, soft lips pressing a reverent kiss to the delicate flesh. The way Kylo looks up at him leaves him breathless, and Hux nods at the silent plea, watching as his permission causes Kylo’s eyelids to flutter closed, dark lashes grazing lightly flushed cheeks. Kylo’s other hand comes to rest on the growing swell of Hux’s stomach, splayed out and warm, and Hux feels his heart rate quicken. Gentle lips graze over sensitive skin, a large, supple tongue finding and curling around an almost sore nipple.

Hux’s hands clench and he gasps at the contact, quickly pressing on the back of Kylo’s head to encourage him to continue. Despite the mild discomfort there is an undeniable thrill to having Kylo’s mouth on him, and with the gentlest of sucks milk it teased from him. Kylo hums at the taste of it on his tongue, as he always does, and after several moments he shifts, withdrawing so that he can lavish attention of Hux’s other breast. This one hurts a little more, and he can feel Kylo react to his sharp intake of breath, looking up at him with wide brown eyes full of concern.

“It’s okay,” Hux reassures him, stroking Kylo’s hair. Despite Hux’s words, Kylo pulls away after gently circling Hux’s nipple only a few times, clearly careful not to upset it.

“Are you ready?”

Kylo’s lips are damp when he pulls away and looks up at Hux. The thin pants he wears do nothing to hide his state of semi-arousal, and Hux struggles to answer rather than lean down and kiss him.

“Yes.”

Kylo’s hands tremble slightly as he reaches for the pump, and Hux arranges his own hands lightly over his stomach as he watches, allowing Kylo to lift each of the suction cups to his breasts in turn. They fit snugly, although Hux is more focused on Kylo’s shifting expression than how it feels. His partner focuses intently, flickers of concern, surprise and satisfaction all taking their turn to dance across his expressive face. Even without the device being turned on some milk has leaked from Hux’s breasts, and Kylo’s gaze lingers on it for a moment.

“Does it hurt?”

“No. Would you like to turn it on?”

Kylo makes an odd, stifled noise, nodding. Hux eyes the fabric of Kylo’s pants, which twitches tellingly. A moment later, Kylo turns the milking pump on.

Unprepared for the sensation, Hux lets out a startled gasp, leaning forwards.

“Oh!”

“Shit, are you okay? Shall I turn it- “

Hux interrupts Kylo by placing a hand on his shoulder, meeting the concerned gaze as steadily as he can. Hux finds he’s biting his lip, and makes himself release it so he can speak.

“No,” he manages, trying to become accustomed to the sensation. It’s odd. Pleasant, even. The pump sucks strongly but over a wider area, lessening the intensity and the discomfort. It’s also a strange sensation, to not have a mouth on his breast but to have milk flowing freely from him.

“No,” Hux repeats. “It’s… it’s okay.”

Perhaps a little more than okay. Hux finds himself panting, leaning forwards even more. He rubs the taut skin of his stomach with the hand still resting there, spreading his legs a little further.

Clearly noticing his state of arousal, Hux sees Kylo’s eyes darken, clouding over with desire.

“It feels good,” Hux breathes, watching as Kylo’s pupils dilate even further, his cheeks flushing and gaze inevitably dipping to Hux’s breasts before returning to Hux’s face.

“Hux…” Kylo murmurs, sounding desperate. He gives a low, frustrated moan as he takes in the milking device again, endlessly aroused by it.

“He’s asleep?”

Kylo nods, not even glancing in the direction of the bedroom. Hux wonders if he’s at all capable of speaking.

“Stand,” Hux commands. As Kylo obeys, Hux slips gracefully from the sofa, kneeling on the rich carpet and feeling the suction cups shift subtly. He holds back a moan, glancing down to check that he hasn’t disturbed the tubes. Above him, Kylo seems barely able to contain himself. As he brings his hands up to the waistband of Kylo’s pants, Hux gives a small smirk.

“You like me like this?” he asks as he tugs the fabric down. Kylo’s length springs free, already fully hard.

Kylo’s voice is wrecked, making it sound as if he hasn’t spoken for weeks. “Yeah.”

His hand strokes through Hux’s hair as Hux leans in, murmuring “good,” before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking wetly. Kylo jerks involuntarily, hand tightening it’s grip.

“Look at me,” Hux urges, pulling back. He’s already too close to the sofa to inch back any further, but there’s enough room for Kylo to look down and see everything Hux wants him to see.

“Fuck,” Kylo murmurs, seeming almost as if he’s going to sob at the sight of Hux kneeling as he’s milked. The sensation of the machine sucking at both breasts at once does far more to excite Hux than he thought it would, but it’s the sight of Kylo coming undone above him that gives him the biggest surge of arousal.

“Can I…?” Kylo asks, fingers trailing downwards, caressing Hux’s cheek and then pressing against his lips. Hux parts his mouth willingly, licking and sucking the offered digits. When he pulls away they’re wet.

“You want to fuck my mouth? While I’m being milked?”

Kylo lets out a ragged breath, whimpering as he nods. An almost pained groan escapes him when Hux opens his mouth in offering, his hands still on the waistband of the pants that are still around Kylo’s thighs. One shifts to Kylo’s hip out of habit, ready to tap or dig his fingers in should he need Kylo to pull back. Hux so rarely has to do that though. He can take Kylo, easily, and can tell that his lover won’t last long this time.

His mouth is filled as slowly as Hux guesses Kylo can manage. He can feel the other man trembling, and when large hands settle around his head and neck, he feels the soft, tender caress that makes him shiver in return. He swallows as Kylo pushes forward, welcoming the familiar stretch in his throat. Coupled with the sensation of the pump milking him, Hux finds his hips shifting of their own volition, his body reaction to the arousing stimuli.

Above him, Kylo groans, setting a quick pace. He strokes and gathers Hux’s hair in his hands, playing with it, and when Hux looks up he sees Kylo’s gaze constantly shifting lower, past where Hux’s lips stretch around the base of Kylo’s cock. For show, Hux moans as Kylo pulls back, bringing his hand up to touch the side of his breast, nudging it enough to shift the device a little. He hears the laboured intake of breath above him and shifts his gaze back up to Kylo, who looks far too gone already.

It doesn’t take long for Kylo to come. His gaze can’t settle between Hux’s face and the pump attached to his breasts, and he spills his seed down Hux’s throat, shaking and groaning as if he hasn’t found release in months. Hux slowly pulls back, allow Kylo’s cock to slip from his mouth, and sits there, panting, as he waits for Kylo to make the next move.

Kylo strokes Hux’s cheek, fingers light and trembling as he struggles to steady himself.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs, as if in awe. Hux gazes up at him, allowing himself to bask in the praise for several moments before bringing his hand up to cover Kylo’s.

“Sit with me?”

Kylo murmurs in agreement, sinking to the floor next to Hux without even bothering to right his clothes. He immediately reaches for Hux’s chest, stroking around where the suction cup meets skin.

“Does it still feel okay?”

“It doesn’t hurt.”

Kylo bites his lip. “It… I like it.”

“I can tell.”

Kylo looks somewhat abashed, but Hux reaches for him, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Will you help me do it more often? Now that we have it?”

“Of course.”

Kylo seems to melt at the request, softening even further. His warm gaze and gentle, large hand ghosts over Hux’s body, pausing occasionally as Kylo admires parts of him he’s particularly enamoured with.

“It’s nearly done,” Hux points out.

“Shall I turn it off?”

Hux nods, and Kylo switches the thing off. Hux immediately misses the sensation. As he glances down, he sees, impossibly, more milk seeping from him. He allows Kylo to gently pull each of the cups from him in turn, biting his lip as excess milk spills down his body in thin rivulets. Kylo’s finger catches one, smearing it over Hux’s stomach.

“I’ll fetch a cloth,” he says, making no attempt to move.

“Later,” Hux decides dismissively, leaning in and hoping for a kiss. Kylo complies eagerly, his fingers tracing absentmindedly over wonderfully sensitive nipples. Hux can’t help but wonder at his own body, and the sheer volume of milk that he can produce. He hopes it never stops.


End file.
